goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hajime Tsukishima
Sergeant Tsukishima (月島軍曹, Tsukishima Gunsō) is a Sergeant under Tsurumi's command in the 7th Division. Appearance Tsukishima is a man of average build, with dark hair and dark eyes. His eyes give him a stern look with big tear troughs underneath them. He has a rather small nose as well as a small goatee with a shaved head. He wears the standard Japanese military uniform with a big coat over it. Personality Tsukishima seems to be a very serious man, taking orders from his superiors and is diligent to them. He seems to not enjoy Edogai's outbursts, as he on more than one occasion just stares blankly at him while he is throwing a tantrum. Background Tsukishima took part in the Siege of Port Arthur where he fought in the Battle of 203 Hill along with his division and the other divisions of the Imperial Japanese Army. They were able to take 203 Hill with Tsurumi claiming victory. Plot At a certain location during the night time, Tsukishima and Tsurumi are checking out various guns that were sold to them by Mr. Thomas. He notes that the guns are fairly old and that semi-automatic models of shotguns were recently developed. Mr. Thomas tells them that good guns require good money, and that they'll have to make do with what he gave them for the amount they have. He then says that they should have enough money once they get what they're after. In the coal mining town of Yubari, under the commands of Tsurumi, Tsukishima is staking out a grave of a man who died in a mining incident, along with his superior and Kouhei Nikaidou in order to catch the grave robber. He questions if the grave robber would really take their bait, to which Tsurumi says that news of the mining incident must've spread all over town in no time and that the grave robber surely must've heard of it. As Tsurumi is distracted by Nikaidou asking if he could give him his ear, he spots a silhouetted man to which he calls Tsurumi's attention. However, Nikaidou steps on a branch which alarms Tsukishima and Tsurumi and alerts the man, causing him to run. Tsurumi orders the two men to chase after him and Tsukishima with rifle in hand, tells Nikaidou not to kill him.Chapter 70 After the chase, Tsukishima met up with a doctor in Yubari who told him that a man with a strange tattoo was carried into his clinic after a mining accident and passed away. He then went to the graveyard where he was buried and attempted to dig it up only to find that it was empty. Sometime later, Tsukishima and Nikaidou are seen in a house next to the Edogai Taxidermy store, ready to fire in case anything happens. When Nikaidou asks if it would be better to just kill Edogai and search the store, Tsukishima tells him that if Tsurumi really was planning to kill him, he'd have done it as soon as he answered the door. Chapter 71 As Tsukishima observes Tsurumi praising Edogai trying out various costumes made from human skins, he rubs his eye and wonders just what is happening in that house. He then looks around and notices that Nikaidou has disappeared. Afterwards, Tsurumi and Nikaidou heads back to Otaru, leaving another member of the 7th division, Maeyama with him to look after Edogai. However, when Edogai gets frustrated with his work, he tries to cheer him up only to get yelled and threatened at. Edogai continues to throw a big tantrum while the two soldiers can only look on, doing nothing.Chapter 74 When Edogai gets angry because someone had slammed the door to his store while he was working, he comes out and yells at Tsukishima and Maeyama. He endures Edogai telling the both of them to take a bath and to apologize to a mount of Tsurumi that Edogai had created. Once again, he just silently stares at Edogai during another one of his tantrum.Chapter 77 Tsukishima heads out for a trip to the bathhouse and merrily sings a song about how bad the town is but then realizes that he forgot his wallet. He heads back to the Edogai store to retrieve it, unaware that he is being tailed by Saichi Sugimoto and Yoshitake Shiraishi. Along the way, he is stopped by an elderly man who tells him that he saw a white bear running around, but he thinks that he is just joking. Entering the store, he sees Hyakunosuke Ogata and engages him in combat. While fighting, he berates Ogata for killing Maeyama and his plan to rise through the ranks by turning Tsurumi's platoon in. He calls out for Edogai but then realizes the white bear that the old man told him about was him in disguise. Tsukishima flees the store in order to find Edogai and asks around town if anyone has seen a white bear. He is able to locate Edogai and rescue him from Ogata's interrogation by taking him into a mine cart that he rode in. Tsukishima and Edogai heads into the mine but are being pursued by Sugimoto and Shiraishi in another cart. He and Sugimoto exchange gunfire at each other, but eventually Sugimoto's cart was able to catch up to them. Tsukishima then triggers a switch that causes their carts to go separate ways. However, since the miners had just lit a dynamite, they all are caught up in an explosion. Once it had died down, Tsukishima frantically searches for Edogai to find him trapped under a pile of rubble, with his legs crushed. Edogai hands the bag of skins and a final message to pass on to Tsurumi. With that, Tsukishima attempts to make his way out of the mines. Tsukishima was able to escape the mines and made his way back to Otaru to make his report to Tsurumi. He delivered the fake tattoed skins that Edogai had made as well as Edogai's last word to his commander. Afterwards, Tsurumi tells him that he has done an excellent job and that he should take a long rest. Putting on his hood, Tsukishima steps out into the rain to make his way to his destination. When Nikaidou was severely wounded on a mission against Sugimoto and Hijikata, he was brought to a hospital in Otaru to be treated, and Tsukishima would look after him. However, Tsukishima had to argue with Nikaidou due to him stealing bottles of morphine every so often. He was then brought out by Tsurumi to meet Lieutenant General Narizou Arisaka whom Tsukishima did not recognize at first. After apologizing to Arisaka and observing his exchange with Tsurumi, he wonders just how much he does not know about Tsurumi. Arisaka then brought out some guns designed by him and his subordinates which Tsukishima immediately tested out. He continued to listen to the two eccentric men talking until Tsurumi brought up Nikaidou's plight. They returned to the hospital to find that Nikaidou is trying to steal morphine again, which Tsukishima tries to wrestle away from him. When Arisaka gave him a prosthetic leg capable of firing shotgun shells, Tsukishima, Tsurumi, Arisaka, and a strange man congratulates him on getting a new leg. Abilities and Equipments Tsukishima is armed with a rifle. He is also proficient enough to earn the rank of Sergeant and the trust of First Lieutenant Tsurumi. Trivia Tsukishima likes egoneri. References es:Tsukishima Category:Characters Category:Male Category:7th Division